AuraTale: The Vault Preview
by Riolu Underwood
Summary: Goldie sets out as a Vault Hunter... but what else will happen?


Hey everybody, Riolu here! Today you're gonna be reading my first official -Huzzah!- fanfiction! I am honestly really excited about making this one, as like you read above, this is my first official story! Now then, allow me to introduce the characters that will be in this story.

1- Riolu Sullivan Underwood as Sans

2- Riku Davidson Underwood as Papyrus

3- Ria Elizabeth Underwood as Alphys

4- Walter Damion Underwood as Gaster

5- Goldie Gearheart Underwood as Flowey/Asriel

6- Jain Mandir Underwood as Toriel

7- Del as Asgore

8- Grillby as... Grillby

9- Omistic Sanchez as Undyne

10- Chu Deoman as Frisk/Chara

So those arr the main characters, so this section of the story is mainly just gonna be me explaining the characters and what they do yadda yadda yadda.

!!DISCLIAIMER!!

I do NOT own the idea of the following:

SCP Containment Breach

UnderTale

Star Wars

Borderlands

Pokemon

Terraria

The only things that I own in this story are the characters, events, and named places. Also, Chu Deoman doesn't belong to me, as this character belongs to my girlfreind, whos name is not important at the time. And with all that out of the way, allow me to tell you the backstory behind AuraTale.

"Once upon a time, there was a place so evil and bad that everyone died! The end!"

''No no no! That's not how you start a story! Ahem; allow me..."

"A long time ago, there was the creation of the Universe, and then the Omniverse. But, in one of these Universes was a planet by the name of Pandora. The most savage planet across the cosmos, only the most damned creatures were sent here. Among the ones that were sent here were two men by the names of Leonardo and Hades. Both were natural sworn enemies, and each had their own way of religion, each worse then the other. These two men then created the coorperations of Hades and Leo. Leo specialized in the creation of transportation, while Hades specialized in the creation of infantry. Over the years, both coorperations uncovered remains of a long lost Vault; an acient alien creation that held power beyond anyone's wildest dreams! Both coorperations vowed to find it, to use it's power to destroy the other, and finally rule the surface. But there was a catch. Upon the discovery of this Vault, there was also Eridium, a priceless alien artifact worth billions of dollars! It's appearance attracted many, including the god for saken Hyperion Coorperation. It's leader, Handsome Jack, set out to mine the Eridium, but through their excavations they uncovered an even greater Vault, one with more power then the first Vault. Jack vowed to find a way to open it, to use it's power to bring order to the savage planet. But Hyperion weren't the only one's looking for the Vault. Over the previous years, the two coorperations had fallen to ruin, but out of the ashes of the Leo Corp, rose Capital Leo, a save haven for everybody. Their new leader has heard of this new Vault and he then held a competition to see which Leo soldier would be able to journey across the savage planet to find the Vault and to return it's priceless elements. They eventually had a victor, by the name of Goldie, and they sent him on the journey of a lifetime. And that? Is where this story begins..."

Goldie scrabbled to the top of the rubble, hurt and bleeding oil. His car was ambushed by bandits, and he barely made it out. The snow didnt help either, as it only made his wounds sting worse. "Damn bandits...", he said to himself. He equipped his Torgue shotgun, just in case there was anyone else around. Of course, there was. The bandits were searching through his supply of food and water, when he opened fire. After a few minutes of fighting, the bandits were dead, but Goldie was left without transport. "Fucking... Guh this is no time to get upset I gotta keep moving..." He picked up his remaining supplies and pushed ahead. After about 30 minutes of trudging through the snowy wasteland, he came across an old house. It was abandoned, but it was shelter. "Good enough." He made himself at home, when he ate and decided to sleep. There were blankets suprisingly, indicating that whoever was here had been vacated from the area. After about 10 minutes of coming up with a plan for tommorow, he finally went to sleep.

When he woke, he heard someone in the other room. He grabbed his shotgun and quietly walked across the room. To his amazement, he saw a fellow Vault Hunter. How did he know? Each Vault Hunter has an amblem that has the Vault Emblem on it. "Hello there." He was then met with a kmife to the throat. "WHAT THE HELL?!", Goldie exclaimed, clearly terrified. The knife went away when the other person realized who it was. "Oh. I'm assuming you're the Vault Hunter from Capital Leo?", the other person asked. "Yeah but what's with the knife?" "Kid this is Pandora you can never be too careful." The other person then set down a cup that had water in it, and Goldie saw his emblem. "Y-you're from Hades?!'', he asked shocked. "Yeah what's the big deal?", the Hades Hunter replied. "Nothing it's just... I thought Hades was gone. Like for good." "So did we. But hey! Silver linings y'know?'' Goldie nodded then asked for his name. "Oh! Aaron. Aaron Riod." They then shook hands and then looked outside. "I'm guessing your car was destroyed by the bandits?" "Yeah.." "Don't worry you can travel with me. Besides we can split the treasure once we find it. Plus two people are better then one."

And so with that Goldie agreed with assisting Aaron to the Vault, but they had no idea that more perilous adventures lied before them...

Well that was the preview to the upcoming book: "AuraTale: The Vault"

Keep an eye out! BYE GUYS!


End file.
